The Ballad of Booth and Brennan
by hayls1147
Summary: Booth and Brennan find their way to each other...not under the most normal of circumstances. But what is ever normal for them?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that won't be a one shot…so if it starts out slow at first please forgive me

This is my first story that won't be a one shot…so if it starts out slow at first please forgive me! Reviews make me happy 

Temperance Brennan. Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned anthropologist, did not make mistakes like this. Rushing home after stopping at the pharmacy to purchase that horrible white stick that would hold the key to her future she couldn't stop from thinking if it was really a mistake…all of it. But the thought left just as quickly as it crossed her mind. Of course it was a mistake! As she pulled up to her building she grabbed the plastic bag, jumped out of the car and ran up into her apartment.

She threw the bag on the couch and walked away. As if she threw it out of her possession it would make her problems go away, but even without the stick she still had problems. Big problems. Or did she? She really needed to stop second guessing herself and just take the test already. Temperance Brennan was not afraid. Of anything. Well, that was until she met that fool of man who broke down her walls. It was his fault, if anyone's, that she was in this predicament. Standing at the kitchen staring at the bag on her couch she let out a huff, walked over, grabbed it and made her way to the bathroom. "Here goes nothing." She thought.

Moments later Brennan emerged from the bathroom and sat on her bad. She was not one to get nervous or ancy, but couldn't help it. Her feet had found a rhythm of their own and wouldn't stay still. She wanted to get up and check, but knew that she had two more minutes. Brennan thought of what people would say. Of what he would say. What she would even do. She began looking at her watch and playing with it every few seconds. Finally, she saw that time was up. Moment of truth. She got up and walked into her bathroom. Slowly, she approached the white stick. Picking it up she saw what she had already known, but willed herself not to believe. Two lines. She was pregnant. Now the only question was how in the world she was going to tell Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan stood pacing her living room

Brennan stood pacing her living room. She hadn't slept at all last night. Now there was proof, and she couldn't keep lying. Especially to him. He always knew anyway so there would be no point. Finally, after pacing for a good ten minutes, she picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial one. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so hard. He was already number one. She stopped pacing and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Bones. What's up?"

"Nothing, Booth. What are you doing?" Brennan replies barely audible.

"Nothing…Bones. What's wrong? You sound upset."

Upset is not the right word. Scared out of my mind is more like it. Brennan is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Booth begin talking again.

"Listen…about the other night. I know that you probably think it was a mistake, but let's be honest, our relationship has changed. And I want to talk to you about it…because…it might not have been a mistake."

Her resolve crumbles. She begins crying softly. He can't hear her or he just chooses not say anything for fear of pushing her away. After a few moments, to compose herself, she begins to speak again.

"Do you think you could come over Booth? I think we should talk too. There's something I have to tell you."

"What happened? Are you okay?" Booth replies.

Brennan cracks a smile. He could be on fire, and for some reason his thoughts would always come back to her, but wasn't it the same way for her too?

"I'm okay. I'll be okay." Brennan replies.

"Okay. I'm heading over there right now."

"Great." Brennan replies her voice breaking a bit.

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Should I pick up the Thai food?" Booth asks?

This elicits a giggle from Brennan and she can feel him smiling to at the other end of the phone.

"Yeah Booth. I think Thai food is definitely needed for this."


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on my couch, fiddling with my fingers, waiting for Booth to arrive

I was sitting on my couch, fiddling with my fingers, waiting for Booth to arrive. It seemed like it was taking him forever when in fact it hadn't even been thirty minutes. Finally, there was a knock on my door. I jumped up, and then reality kicked in as to why I was inviting him here, and all I wanted to do was sit back down and pretend like I never heard the knock. After a moment to compose myself I walked over to the door and answered it trying my best to look like nothing was bothering me.

"Bones, you look upset. Are you sure everything's alright?"

He's the only one that can see through me.

"Yeah Booth I'm fine. Come on in."

I open the door wider so he can walk in. He's brought an array of Thai food. He walks over to my table and places the food down. Then he walks over to my cabinets and starts getting out plates and utensils. I just watch him from afar. For some reason I'm seeing him differently.

He's already made a place for himself in my home.

"So Bones…food first, problems later?"

I crack a smile and nod my head. I walk over to him and take a plate from his hands. As our fingers brush I feel an electric shock. And I can't help but think about what happened weeks ago.

FLASHBACK

There is a knock a Booth's door. Disgruntled he goes to open it; cursing under his breath as to why someone would come over at 3 in the morning. Much to his surprise he opens his door and finds himself staring at Bones.

"Hey Booth."

"Bones what's up? It's 3 am."

"I know, but this case…and I couldn't…"

"Come in. I'll make you some tea." Booth replied.

Booth went off into the kitchen to make tea for them. Brennan took a seat on his couch waiting for him to return.

"Here you go." Booth said, snapping Brennan out of her thoughts.

"Thanks."

"So. How you doing?" Booth asks.

"I don't know. I just…that girl. She got to me somehow. I don't know. Her parents they just"- Brennan begins to cry. Booth scoots closer to her and scoops her up into his arms. She snuggles into his chest and begins to cry more. He buries his face in her hair and whispers to her "It'll be alright. Shhh. I'm here."

After a few minutes Brennan's crying subsides, but neither of them moves from their current position. Suddenly Brennan's voice cuts through the air sounding like a frightened child.

"You'd never leave right Booth?"

"Promise. I'll be with you forever."

Something in Booth's voice causes Brennan to look up. In his eyes she can see that he is telling the truth, but she also sees love and hope. And when she can no longer look into his eyes she looks down at his lips and she can't help but to bring hers crashing down onto his.

END FLASHBACK

"Earth to Bones…yoo hoo! You alright?" Booth asked.

"Yeah sorry. Just thinking."

The two finished eating in a comfortable silence. They brought the dishes to the sink and has Brennan was about to start cleaning them Booth grabbed her hands and walked with her to the couch. The two sat down and all Brennan could stare at was their hands joined and think about how perfectly she fit. Then, of course, her brain butted in and she thought "When did I become this person that even cared about these things?"

"It wasn't a mistake." Booth said.

Brennan looked up and could tell that he really didn't think it was one. And let's be honest, neither did she. But she was so scared that she would rather compartmentalize everything.

"Whatever it is you can tell me."

Brennan had two options. She could be upset about the whole thing, blame him, push him away, and make herself more miserable; or she could tell him that she must love him because she's never felt this way before, and that even though she was scared of being hurt she wanted to give them a chance, but not just for them. And in the end, her heart won out.

"I think I love you." Brennan said softly.

Booth looked mildly surprised and just stared at Brennan for a few seconds before his face broke out into that grin that she had grown so accustomed to seeing.

"I love you too." Booth replied. Then he softly kissed her lips. She kissed him back, but pulled a way as the kiss deepened.

"We can't." Brennan said.

"I really hope you don't mean us."

Brennan laughed lightly. "No I really want to give us a chance, but there's something you have to know first."

Booth looked at her curiously as she paused to take a breath and get her thoughts in order.

"That night…Well…I…" Oh come on Brennan just suck it up and say it her brain screamed. So that's what she did.

"Booth. I'm Pregnant."

"A baby…"Booth said this as a question/statement and looked mildly confused. Brennan rolled her eyes a bit before smiling slightly.

"It is your baby Booth."

And that's when Brennan thought she couldn't be happier. Instead of freaking out or leaving her like she thought he would he began smiling from ear to ear, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss that took her breath away.

After the two had a few moments to process this new information Booth suddenly looked concerned.

"You don't want kids." Booth stated.

"I know, but this baby will be a piece of me and you…and after Andy I told you I wasn't completely ruling it out and…" Brennan began rambling on and on, which caused Booth to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Booth?!"

"You're rambling, which means you're nervous and scared and you're cute when you're those things. And just so you know Bones…I meant what I said that night. I will be with you forever."


End file.
